


Souffles and Scaffolding

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the Olicity engagement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffles and Scaffolding

[OK! So all I’m seeing on my dash is these yummy little deserts with sparkly rings on them, put there by one Oliver Queen, who is in love with Felicity Smoak. Since everyone is writing fics for this scenario now, I thought I would chip my two cents in. So here is my version of the Olicity engagement. 

Enjoy!]

Oliver watched as the streets of his home city flew by in the car window. Laurel and Thea were sitting in the front seats, and Felicity was next to him in the back. As much as he loved his little sister and respected Laurel, Oliver couldn’t help but think that they had the SHITTIEST TIMING ON THE PLANET. 

Oliver had been ready. He had been ready. Ready to pour his heart out to the woman he loved, ready to make that eternal commitment, ready to take that next step (which was miles further than he had ever gone with a woman, relationship wise). And then they showed up, and the opportunity was gone. 

The ring, which Oliver had the quick sense to grab and hide before Felicity or Thea or Laurel could see, was burning a hole in his pocket. one thing was for sure, he definitely needed to think of another game plan.

 

The opportunity presented itself a few weeks later. Even though everything had been complete chaos when they returned to Star City, and Team Arrow was nowhere near done fixing it, Oliver knew that no matter what was going on, he wanted that ring on Felicity’s finger. He and Felicity were at Queen Consolidated, or was it still Palmer Tech? Well, whatever the name for the building was, Oliver and Felicity were surveying the remodeling of the top few floors that had ben damaged in the blast that killed Ray. This, of course, all happened after the board meeting three weeks ago where Felicity found out that she was now the acting CEO. With her approval, the construction company immediately set to work on rebuilding the top floors. Felicity herself oversaw all of the blueprints, and no move was made without her nod. 

The workers had all gone to lunch. Oliver walked in, holding their Big Belly Burgers. He saw Felicity sitting at a temporary desk, papers all over, her fingers tapping vigorously at the attached keyboard of her tablet.

Oliver cleared his throat and she looked up.

“Hey,” she said, walking over to take her lunch from him and giving him a kiss hello. “How was your morning?”

“Productive. I was helping John and Thea with the new lair, making sure everything has its own section.”

“Good to hear. I should be over there after I’m done finalizing these tech specs for the hardware that’s going into my new office,” she said, gesturing to the space around her.

Oliver smiled. “You know, you are taking to being a CEO quite well.”

Felicity chuckled. “I know! It seems to be coming along pretty easily, although that may be because the only thing I’m focusing on right now is how the remodeling is going. But yeah! I think I’m getting the hang of it. It’s a lot easier than you made it out to be when you were running the company.” Felicity smiled brightly at Oliver, letting him know she was only teasing. “Besides, it has a nice ring to it, don’t you think? ‘Felicity Smoak, CEO.’”

This was it.

“Nope.”

Felicity looked at him confused. “What do you mean, no?”

Oliver shrugged. “It doesn’t sound quite right to me. But I might have a different idea for you official title,” he said stepping over to her and putting his arms around her waist.

Felicity looked up at him. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Oliver smiled at her and her had that look in his eyes that told her he was about to say something incredibly sappy and romantic and wonderful that was going to make her heart skip.

“Felicity Queen, CEO.”

Felicity froze in his arms. Oliver kept talking. “And speaking of rings…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that he had held onto since they had left Star City to be together.

“I was actually going to ask you this back at our place, before we came back here.”

“The special occasion dinner…” Felicity whispered.

Oliver nodded slightly. “I put the ring in the icing on your mini soufflé.”

Felicity looked at Oliver, tears in her eyes. “Oliver… Is this what I think it is?”

“If you think this is a proposal to marry me, then yes.” Oliver paused, taking a deep breath. “Felicity, I had a speech. A nice one, that I had actually written down, detailing the reasons why I love you. But we are on a construction site, about to eat Big Belly, and then when our day jobs are over we are going to our other day jobs. We don’t need speeches. We need each other. So…” Oliver got down on one knee. “Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?”

Felicity could barely speak, she was holding herself back from bawling. But she was able to articulate one word. “YES!!!!!!!!!”

Oliver stood up, placing the ring on Felicity’s shaking finger, kissing it once it was in place. Then he kissed her.

 

[So there! Just a quickie, to help me cope with everything that was seen in the trailer that now cannot be unseen. Tell me what you think! I CAN’T WAIT UNTIL OCTOBER!]


End file.
